


stars.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: A night-time walk.





	stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

It's the middle of the night but Gilgamesh is wide awake, too wrapped up in Enkidu to even think of sleep. The rest of Uruk is silent and still but Enkidu holds his hand in theirs, confidently leading Gilgamesh past all the buildings, turning all the bends and corners purely by memory. It's as if they have memorised Gilgamesh's kingdom the same way they have memorised him, and the thought makes Gilgamesh curl his fingers against theirs, happy in a way that he never thought to expect, all from the simple fact that Enkidu can navigate their home this well.

They reach the gates, where the night guards look surprised to see them. Enkidu smiles at them, face illuminated by the torches at their post, still holding Gilgamesh's hand. 

"I'll bring your king home safe and sound," Enkidu tells the guards. "I swear it on my life."

"You need not ask them for permission," Gilgamesh says gently, his tone changing as he addresses the guards. "We are going through."

"Will you need a torch?" one of them asks uncertainly.

"Not at all," Enkidu replies easily. "Not with the moon and the stars. That is enough."

Gilgamesh has never left the city this late at night without taking some kind of light with him, but he's never done this with Enkidu before. This feels entirely different. 

They leave Uruk on foot. Enkidu has a clear destination in mind and Gilgamesh might not know where exactly it is, but he's happy to follow wherever they lead. 

The first thing Gilgamesh notices when they pass the city walls is that it's much easier to see than he expected. Perhaps it's his eyes adjusting to the dark, or perhaps the moon and stars lighting up the sky are truly enough. Gilgamesh can't quiet tell but he looks around, admiring the sight of the two mountains in the distance, their shapes outlined in the moonlight and blocking out the stars that otherwise scatter across the sky.

Enkidu is watching Gilgamesh with a smile, making him self-conscious in a way that he only ever feels with them.

"Everything looks different after sunset," Gilgamesh says. "It's all beautiful in a different way."

Enkidu's smile grows. "I knew you would understand. Come, I have something to show you. I promise that you will love it."

Gilgamesh is curious but keeps pace with Enkidu rather than rushing them, letting the anticipation build until Enkidu finally slows.

The sight before Gilgamesh steals his heart away, just as effortlessly as Enkidu had. There is a lake stretching out before them, its surface so still that it reflects the stars above like a perfect mirror. Gilgamesh can do nothing but stare in wonder and Enkidu hums happily, leaning into his side.

"I told you," they murmur against his ear.

"I did not think the world was capable of being this beautiful at all, until I met you." Gilgamesh takes Enkidu's hand into his own, thumb stroking across their soft skin. "I am not the same man I was when we first met. Every moment I am with you, I come apart and am remade one hundred times. Better. Wiser. Happier. Because of you." 

Enkidu chuckles, leaning in to press their lips to his. "I love every single one of you, thousands of times over. I loved you before, just as I love you now. I will love you for aeons to come."

"And I love you." Gilgamesh holds Enkidu's face in both his hands. "The gods sent you to stop me but didn't once consider that we would be unstoppable together. We have the stars over our heads and here, at our feet. There is nothing we cannot do, if we are doing it together."

Enkidu nuzzles into Gilgamesh's touch, pressing a kiss to his palm. "We will do the impossible together, Gil. I know it, and I can't wait."


End file.
